


Bastard

by ThePsychoticQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticQueen/pseuds/ThePsychoticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Mischief is a complete bastard, but Tony loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

"Bastard." Tony spit from across the room, making Loki smirk.

"You know you like it," Loki rebuffed, slinking over to him and snaking his hands around his neck.

Tony was currently on the couch, working on his tablet. Or trying to work on it - Loki was now nibbling on his ear, and making his way towards sucking on Tony's neck. They had been bantering playfully for awhile, Loki making wild and saucy innuendos as Tony tried to concentrate on his work.

"I'll make you scream Tony. Beg for me as I am in you, pounding you into the ground as your writhe and moan underneath me," Loki whispered sultrily, beginning to toy with the hem of his shirt. Tony groaned at this, feeling his cock twitch at the gods words.

"I need you, love. I need you to worship your god," Loki whispered, hands trailing down until they cupped Tony through his pants.

Tony growled, but finally set his tablet aside and pulled Loki into a bruising kiss, "Like I said - bastard." Tony breathed, pulling away with kissed red lips.

"On your knees." Loki ordered, standing up and undressing, "Kneel before your god," he commanded.

Tony did as ordered, falling to his knees and beginning to help Loki unbuckle his belt. His pants dropped, followed by his boxers, and now Tony's head was aligned with Loki's god sized cock. His mouth watered as he admired his lovers length, wanting nothing more than to be dominated by the god above him. He opened wide at Loki's instruction, and began to suck and lick happily. He cupped Loki's balls in his hands as the other continued to stroke, fondling them as his head bobbed up and down, licking along his length and letting his tongue swirl over the head.

Loki's eyes closed as he grabbed Tony's hair roughly and began to move, thrusting into Tony's mouth as he stayed still, letting the god take control. Loki was rough and hard, and it was just the way Tony liked it as he pounded into his skull. He felt himself choking as Loki's long member hit the back of his throat, and Loki groaned as he felt his throat constricting around him. Loki then paused, pulling out and making Tony groan in displeasure.

"Trust me." Loki breathed, then conjured a rope and a blindfold.

With a blink of his eye Tony was naked, kneeling on the floor as Loki bound Tony's hands behind him roughly, making sure they were tight and couldn't be removed. He then slipped on the blindfold, and began circling his lover bound and unseeing on the ground. He was beautiful, so submissive and quiet like that. Loki was tempted to gag him as well, but that would defeat the purpose of what he would do next.

Loki moved in front of Tony, then continued to thrust in and out of that delicious mouth. Harder and more persistent than before, unyielding and rough. Tony choked several times as Loki thrust in and out, and he felt like his skull was going to break in two as tears pricked his eyes. But oh it felt so good - Loki above him, the taste of Loki, the smell of Loki - everything was Loki, and it was wonderful. He began to struggle however after several minutes, and he felt the need for oxygen arising. Loki's hands tightened in his hair however, almost painfully as they held him in place.

"Trust me." Loki breathed again, as Tony began to feel lightheaded. Loki groaned as he continued to push in and out, feeling Tony's wet mouth on him as he dominated his boy. He was so close, and could feel his release coming soon. Tony's vision meanwhile was starting to go in and out, but he trusted Loki to stop before he passed out. Loki came with a cry, unloading into Tony's mouth and pulling out, panting as he watched the man beneath his gasp for air.

Loki went over to the sink in the kitchen, quickly filling a glass of water and coming back in time to see Tony smiling, licking the rest of Loki's cum off of his lips.

"Here, love. This will help," Loki told him, handing the glass of water to the man on the floor and undoing the ropes, then sliding off the blindfold. Tony took it thankfully, sipping it and wincing as it hit his bruised and battered throat. After a few minutes however he was feeling better, and his own painful erection was beginning to become a bother.

"Go to the bedroom, lay on the bed and wait for me," Loki ordered him, and he happily obliged. He began to stand up, but was halted by Loki's foot on his back. "Crawl," Loki demanded, making a pleasant shudder go up Tony's spine. Loki watched as Tony's ass wriggled, turning away from him and heading into the bedroom. He soon trailed after, happy to see Tony had obeyed him, and was splayed out on the bed. With a snap of his fingers Tony was bound and gagged, tied up spread eagle on the bed with that delectable ass sticking high in the air. Loki moved onto the bed, already hard again as he began to stroke Tony's length - slow strokes, that soon began to make Tony squirm.

"Shh, love. I want to make this last," Loki breathed. He then let his hand come down on Tony's ass - hard. A squeak was heard from the bound billionaire as Loki continued this, slapping each buttock roughly until he started to build up a rhythm. Left, right, left, right. Soon Tony's ass was a beautiful bright red color, and the genius was growing frustrated as pre cum was already leaking from his cock. Loki smirked, and after a few minutes of doling out several more slaps he decided to move onto better things.

Tony's eyes snapped open as Loki thrust into him without warning, groaning as his head hit the pillow in frustration. Just like the bastard above him to help himself, before helping Tony. Oh but it felt so good, as Loki pulled in an out of him, making him squirm and buck in pleasure.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard, Tony," Loki whispered into his ear, "And I wont even have to touch you," he vowed, continuing to pound in and out. Loki was driving him crazy, and he began to scream in pleasure through the gag as Loki found his prostate - hitting it each time he thrust back in, and making him see stars.

Loki pulled off the gag as he continued to drive in, wanting to hear his precious boy's noises. And Tony didn't disappoint, gasping and moaning as Loki continued to thrust in and out.

" **Loki!** Oh, _fuck!_ " he shouted, feeling like he was being broken in two, "Fuck! Oh my god, oh **_my god_** ," Tony shouted, tears pricking his eyes as his own cock strained, needing to be touched, "Please, Loki, please touch me! Please, I beg you! _Fuck!_ " Tony shouted as Loki found a new angle, hitting his prostate again.

"Shh, love. Not yet," Loki groaned, head tilted back in pleasure as Tony's ass contracted around him. Soon however Tony couldn't take it anymore, and his release came - spurting all over both his and Loki's stomach as he cried out, disbelief coursing through him. Loki came several seconds later, letting out a cry of pleasure as he unloaded into Tony, panting heavily as he tried to hold himself up.

After several minutes Loki pulled out, slumping onto his back on the bed, as he began to grin. He snapped his fingers and Tony's restraints left him, and he chuckled as he noticed the still stunned and completely spent look on his lovers face.

"I told you I could make you cum without touching you," Loki drawled, snuggling closer to Tony and kissing him softly on the lips. As he pulled away a shit eating grin was on Tony's face, as he shook his head in wonder.

"Bastard," he breathed lovingly.

"I know you like it."

"I do. I really do." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second work of smut! Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> Edited on 5/23/16 because holy shit, paragraph and sentence structure!


End file.
